User talk:XXPowerMexicoXx
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Communpedia, the leftist Encyclopedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey, its TheCommunist100 :) Yup, its me on my own account, you know, the new guy you met on the YT Communist group on YouTube. Id thought id help out with the Communpedia. Question, how do i make a category ? my stalinism page and anarchy page i cant seem to find in the category selection. Please help me out with that, tyvm :) Ps. Good to see you again :) ~~VIVA LA STALINISM!~~ :Great, comrade. To create a category, just click its name and write its description. Remember to add references to articles, and to write neutral information (that at least all communists agree with, and that you get from a reliable source). :Red greetings -- [[User:XXPowerMexicoXx|'Comrade xXPowerMexicoXx']] - [http://communpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:XXPowerMexicoXx (Talk)] 16:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : : :Ah, my bad, i was very tired when i started. I fixed up at least...three articles, i would have referenced them, but i dont know how, ill leave that to you, hmm ? im simply saying, ive never done that kind of thing before. The Stalinist page might need some references. oh, i made the main page law, useful, eh ? it applies to all that is written, read and edited. Ill write about the information, you can references it, how about it ? I WOULD do it myself, but I dont know how. It annoys me so. Anyway's, I have been spreading the good word about this site. ~~VIVA LA STALINISM!~~ ::OK comrade, just make sure not to write articles that are too anti- trotskyist or stalinist. Remember, there are many kinds of communists and this wiki is open to all. If you can write info we (communists) all agree with, im sure i will find some page that backs you up, to reference the article. Also, some communists are pro anarchist, we should write about the good things of anarchism too. Thanks (Y) PS if you want to add references yourself, just write < ref>, and then after the reference. Click here. Also, dont forget to sign by clicking the signature button above. -- [[User:XXPowerMexicoXx|'Comrade xXPowerMexicoXx']] - [http://communpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:XXPowerMexicoXx (Talk)] 00:24, November 21, 2010 (UTC) So, its ? Ok. I dont see what good the signature but fine. Lol, im not going to write any about trotsky, im not going to write anything about him at all. Frankly, ill leave that to someone else. But i hope they wont go trash Stalin. Make sure they dont, plz. Ty :) ~~VIVA LA STALINISM!~~ Ps. Do you mind if i talk about the soviet partisans who helped free Russia from the nazis when they tried to invade Russia and left ? I think that will be a good page :) :The signature is just for esthetic, and so when this wiki grows, users know who wrote your comments. Yes, you can write about anything you want, as long as you can give at least one reference. I made you an admin, btw -- [[User:XXPowerMexicoXx|'Comrade xXPowerMexicoXx']] - [http://communpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:XXPowerMexicoXx (Talk)] 01:36, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Hmm, something is wrong with the chat, its saying as reference is messing us up. :Sorry, but i had to remove the references, its sort of wouldn't let me post anything :X. I dont know why, it was weird. Well, thanks for the admin position. I have an idea, you go to the pages i have created, and you improve them and give it references, we can work together, and we can enlighten the masses :) ~~VIVIA LA STALINISM~~ : : : : :AH, comrade, ill go fix up my stalinism page. DO you have any websites i can use ? i used wiki answers. :Have any suggestions ? ~~VIVIA LA STALINISM~~ Comrade, not to be rude, but WHAT are you doing ? What the title says. I did quite a bit, i know its meant to be balanced, but the Stalinism page was originally true. http://wiki.answers.com/Q/What_good_things_did_joseph_stalin_accomplish_as_dictator How do i reference this link ? Its just a template. People are notified that the page needs to be fixed, and hopefully someone will. I will reference your link, I think that´s enough to delete the template.. you just add ' at the end of the article. -- [[User:XXPowerMexicoXx|'''Comrade xXPowerMexicoXx]] - [http://communpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:XXPowerMexicoXx (Talk)] 03:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Its weird, i see the little blue #1 but when i click on it, it does nothing. Sigh, so i just put this: http://wiki.answers.com/Q/What_good_things_did_joseph_stalin_accomplish_as_dictator and then put ' behind it ? kk. Tbh, when ever i click on a blue 1 nothing happens. What now ? I dont liek to bother you about this, just so you know. :Click here, comrade.. PS i already fixed it -- [[User:XXPowerMexicoXx|'''Comrade xXPowerMexicoXx]] - [http://communpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:XXPowerMexicoXx (Talk)] 03:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, some one had to do it, i just went and did that grueling shity job of working on fascism. I put up a few pictures, comrade, and ill tell you, my communist side was screaming in bloody terror. Nazis are a bunch of sick, bastardly fucks. :Did u write it yourself, or could you tell me where u got the info? -- [[User:XXPowerMexicoXx|'Comrade xXPowerMexicoXx']] - [http://communpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:XXPowerMexicoXx (Talk)] 04:30, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : :I wrote some of it. I hope you wont be angry by this, but i took some of the info off the web. I took the anti fascist pieces from wikipedia (the ones that were anti fascist, but there was alot of media nerfing, i can tell you that, i fixed it up and made it the truth by "proof reading"). I also looks around for some anti fascists sites that had information. I took some i found, put it in my own words. Its all in my own words. In a sense, the original words were a scafolding, i painted over it. I hope you dont mind, comrade. I was allowed to do such things in my old school work, so long as there was no similarity. I hope you wont mind. I made sure there was no fascist support information that could get in here. I went onto google pics for the pictures i found. It was sick. disgusting and sick. :It's OK comrade, just give me some of the pages you visited, please.. -- [[User:XXPowerMexicoXx|'Comrade ']] :[[User:XXPowerMexicoXx|'xXPowerMexicoXx']] - [http://communpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:XXPowerMexicoXx (Talk)] 04:55, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fascism i found it on here i took different pieces. I made sure none of it supported fascism. Ps. I dont like using wikipedia, so dont worry about me using that terrible site all the time. : :Comrade, you there ? :yeah comrade, am just doing some homework.. we need to tell more people -- [[User:XXPowerMexicoXx|'Comrade xXPowerMexicoXx']] - [http://communpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:XXPowerMexicoXx (Talk)] 06:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : :Im back, comrade, i was away for dinner. Ill go spread the good word now. Oh, i did the communism page. Go take a look, tell me what you think, and see what you can improve. I found two good and loyal pictures :D ~~VIVIA LA STALINISM~~ : : :Hey comrade, you there ? cuse I haven't seen you for two hours or so. What do you think of my progress ? good so far ? ~~VIVIA LA STALINISM~~ :Great, comrade. If you want to bring an article from wikipedia, you should copy the references, too. its easy, just click "edit" and then copy the info you want, along with its reference.. and make sure you get at least 1 paragraph from a different page, or write one with your own words that can be found in other place.. red greetings PS Dont forget to sign by clicking :P -- [[User:XXPowerMexicoXx|'Comrade xXPowerMexicoXx']] - [http://communpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:XXPowerMexicoXx (Talk)] 17:21, November 21, 2010 (UTC)